


All these things Alanna knew

by Ravin



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Mood Board, Pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: A collection of artwork and mood boards inspired by my favorite lines from the Tortall verse.
Kudos: 11





	1. To stand alone

**Image Credits:**  
---  
[Woman with red hair over face](https://unsplash.com/photos/FPDGV38N2mo?utm_source=spark&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=api-credit) by [Allef Vinicius](https://unsplash.com/@seteales) |  [person walks towards water](https://unsplash.com/photos/z1ROOFo5VRg?utm_source=spark&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=api-credit) by [Benedicto de Jesus](https://unsplash.com/@bejesus) |  [Parchment](https://pixabay.com/photos/vintage-texture-vintage-paper-retro-2714966/) by [FreeCreativeStuff](https://pixabay.com/users/FreeCreativeStuff-6346290/)


	2. A Knight's Abilities

**Image Credits:**  
---  
[medieval armor](https://unsplash.com/photos/j_Ch0mwBNds?utm_source=spark&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=api-credit) by [Henry Hustava](https://unsplash.com/@enzo74) |  [untitled image (woman)](https://unsplash.com/photos/9G3Wg1BRYqQ?utm_source=spark&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=api-credit) by [KaLisa Veer](https://unsplash.com/@kalisaveer) |  [City](https://pixabay.com/photos/city-old-architecture-old-town-1134141/) by [LubosHouska](https://pixabay.com/users/LubosHouska-198496/)


	3. Because you are different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quote from Raoul

**Image Credits:**  
---  
[Red Head](https://pixabay.com/photos/girl-person-lips-makeup-hair-2714451/) by [ivanovgood](https://pixabay.com/users/ivanovgood-1982503/) |  [Pawn](https://images.unsplash.com/photo-1529699211952-734e80c4d42b?ixlib=rb-1.2.1&ixid=eyJhcHBfaWQiOjEyMDd9&auto=format&fit=crop&w=1051&q=80) by [Randy Fath](https://unsplash.com/@randyfath) |  [Girl on Horse](https://pixabay.com/photos/horse-huf-pony-animal-silhouette-3586284/) by [PixelwunderByRebecca](https://pixabay.com/users/PixelwunderByRebecca-18516/)


	4. Hard to believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite so far, but it also took the most time . . .


	5. Actions matter

**Image Credits:**  
---  
[Sleeping child](https://unsplash.com/photos/Y9QnUrj-gus?utm_source=spark&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=api-credit) by [Annie Spratt](https://unsplash.com/@anniespratt) |  [steel iron armor](https://pixabay.com/photos/steel-iron-armor-machine-helmet-3181275/) by [awsloley](https://pixabay.com/users/awsloley-3972173/) |  [Spirit Warrior](https://unsplash.com/photos/2MSMhiycQuY?utm_source=spark&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=api-credit) by [Timothy Eberly](https://unsplash.com/@timothyeberly)  
[karate sunset fight](https://pixabay.com/photos/karate-sunset-fight-sports-2578819/) by [klimkin](https://pixabay.com/users/klimkin-1298145/) |  [morocco city historic](https://pixabay.com/photos/morocco-city-historic-village-clay-2349647/) by [Walkerssk](https://pixabay.com/users/Walkerssk-1409366/)


	6. Acceptance

**Image Credits:**  
---  
[Woman](https://pixabay.com/photos/people-woman-grown-up-portrait-3169395/) by [ivanovgood](https://pixabay.com/users/ivanovgood-1982503/)


	7. As a human being

**Image Credits:**  
---  
[Woman](https://pixabay.com/photos/rousse-look-blue-eyes-face-woman-3516213/) by [9134173](https://pixabay.com/users/9134173-9134173/)


	8. He was stupid

**Image Credits:**  
---  
[Crying woman](https://pixabay.com/photos/girl-tears-sadness-warrior-1271161/) by [AdinaVoicu](https://pixabay.com/users/AdinaVoicu-485024/)


	9. Fathers

**Image Credits:**  
---  
[Crying](https://unsplash.com/photos/lQ1hJaV0yLM?utm_source=spark&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=api-credit) by [Aliyah Jamous](https://unsplash.com/@aliyahjam)


	10. Lies

**Image Credits:**  
---  
[Secret](https://unsplash.com/photos/BcjdbyKWquw?utm_source=spark&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=api-credit) by [ Kristina Flour](https://unsplash.com/@tinaflour)


	11. Morality

**Image Credits:**  
---  
[justitia goddess of justice](https://pixabay.com/photos/justitia-goddess-goddess-of-justice-2597016/) by [ pixel2013](https://pixabay.com/users/pixel2013-2364555/)


	12. What love's like

**Image Credits:**  
---  
[untitled image](https://unsplash.com/photos/pVOOebNvs_M?utm_source=spark&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=api-credit) by [ Ricky Kharawala](https://unsplash.com/@sweetmangostudios)  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of Alanna quotes. Comment and let me know if you want me to make graphics for Daine, Aly, and/or Beka.


	13. To be a girl

**Image Credits:**  
---  
[Golden Hair](https://unsplash.com/photos/P3qLX14CJrk?utm_source=spark&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=api-credit) by [Brandi Redd](https://unsplash.com/@brandi1)


	14. War

**Image Credits:**  
---  
[gladiator warrior gear](https://pixabay.com/photos/gladiator-warrior-gear-weapons-1931077/) by [ArtCoreStudios](https://pixabay.com/users/ArtCoreStudios-704771/)


	15. Wisedom and Learning

**Image Credits:**  
---  
[books antiquariat tübingen](https://pixabay.com/photos/books-antiquariat-t%C3%BCbingen-old-4515917/) by [ bboellinger](https://pixabay.com/users/bboellinger-4262159/) |  [On the Top !](https://unsplash.com/photos/p_Kmfx6wTKI?utm_source=spark&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=api-credit) by [Cédric Frixon](https://unsplash.com/@cedric_frixon)


	16. No




	17. Only a Man




	18. Balance




	19. Rushing




	20. The reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a paragraph written in a book never could

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the quote that inspired the title for the fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment with your own favorite quotes from Tortall and maybe I'll make something for them next.


End file.
